


Promised

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-08
Updated: 2006-04-08
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Reed takes in Mayweather's death. Canon AU, 3.08 "Twilight." (11/06/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: This is more of a moment than a fic, but is too long to be a drabble. I tried to tell Malcolm I don't DO deathfic and he bloody well knows it, but though it was probably a small thing for others, it was terribly disturbing for me and my muses to see Travis' death taken so lightly on screen, even in an AU so well done as last night's episode. Malcolm DEMANDED this sad little piece. He vented. I cried.  


* * *

You promised me. You promised.

All those long talks aloneâ€”spooned together and oh so warmâ€”were for nothing. So much light snuffed out in a single moment. It was as if someone had violently slammed the shutters closed, casting the whole room into utter darkness. I didn't think it was possible. I didn't think.

Fucking bastards. I clench my fists into tight balls, trying not to shake.

When it happened, I could hardly concentrate on the weapon readouts. Instead, I watched T'Pol leave what used to be bright and vibrant. I could easily tell he was beyond help. The surely empty shell was less than a meter from my feet. I barely flinched when T'Pol took helm and almost suicidally destroyed the attacking Xindi ships, damaging our own warp nacelle in the process. I really didn't notice. I was numb. I am still numb.

I stare at the consol in front of me, dark and cold against my pale hands. The engulfing gloom creeps closer and I swallow to keep my mind as focused as it isâ€”keep from shattering into pieces. I stare hard into the nothingness in front of me.

You're gone. Gone. But you promised. You promised me you'd never leave. You lied. They were idle promises at the time, I know, and they were to be surely impossible to keep, but I had hoped so badly that you spoke the truth.

You spoke of both of us getting through this dangerous time together. You spoke of an end and a return to Earth. You spoke of warm beaches and warmer embraces. You promised me a happy ending. You promised me you.

Now you're gone. Gone and left me.

Alone in the dark.

However will I find the end of the tunnel without a light to guide me?

How could you leave me like this Travis? What happened to happily ever after? What happened to our happy ending? Will such a blessing never come to me?

Life is a sadistic bitchâ€”a twisting knife that only digs it's way deeper into you as time goes on.

I finally notice someone speaking to me and I look up at Trip and T'Pol. They want to keep me going, even though they can see the pain plainly enough. They want answers. I cannot guide them, though. I am lost stumbling about in the dark.

Whatever will I do without you, love?

You promised me, Travis. Promised.


End file.
